One Day at a Time
by ktattoo
Summary: After spring break Nick, Jeff, and Quinn take on life loving each other. This is their tale. -Set after 'A Very Glee Spring Break.'


**A/N: FINALLY! Here is the first chapter in the continuing story of Quinn, Nick, and Jeff. **

**I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long, but this gave me so many problems. **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Have you told your mom yet?"

"…No?"

"Quinn, you're going to have to tell her soon. Your date is this weekend."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Quinn fell back onto her made bed, covering her face with small, manicured hands.

"I know, Dave. I know I have to tell her why there will be two boys standing at the door instead of one. She's been so supportive since she left dad, but…"

Sitting on the edge of the blonde girls' bed, Dave Karofsky pulled his unlikely best friend into a hug. You're just afraid she'll kick you out again, I know. But Quinn, your mom loves you, no matter what. She gave me the third degree when we told her we were friends, but she didn't say no. Give Judy the benefit of the doubt, 'kay?"

Sniffling a bit and wiping away the few tears that fell, Quinn sat up, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"What would I do without you, Dave?"

"Hell if I know, Q."

The friends fell into a comfortable silence, both getting lost in their own thoughts for several minutes.

"Guess I should go tell my mom. Come with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

"This has got to be epic."

"So epic, we may never beat ourselves."

"So epic she falls in love with us forever."

"She already loves us forever, blondie."

"Hey! I'm telling Quinnie!"

From their seats in the Warbler's rehearsal room, David and Sebastian exchanged identical looks of frustration, by now used to their friends' antics and the usual argument that ended in the threat to call their girlfriend. Rolling his eyes at his friends, Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest as he addressed the boyfriends. "Do you guys have any idea what you're going to do for your date, then?"

Pulling Jeff down to sit on one of the leather couches that filled the rehearsal hall, Nick shook his head. "Not really. We know we want to make it a day long date, ending with dinner and a show, but we're still tossing around ideas for what to do during the day."

"What show are you going to see," David asked.

"_West Side Story_ is coming to Columbus, so we're taking her to see it, since she loves the musical and was in McKinley's production," Jeff informed, kissing Nick on the cheek. "That was Nicky's idea."

"Where do you want to take her for dinner?"

"That's one of the things we're debating on. Jeff wants to take her to one of the steak houses there in town, but I think steak might be too much. I really want this to be romantic, you know?"

"And cutting through a steak really isn't attractive, at least for a girl, yeah," Sebastian nodded.

The four boys sat in silence for a few moments before Sebastian hopped up, grinning like a mad man. "I got it!"

"Seb, you've always had crabs. It's in your name," Jeff teased, earning himself a glare from his friend and a slap on the leg from his boyfriend.

"Not crabs, you blond idiot. Your date. I know the perfect place for dinner; I have a cousin who runs a four star restaurant on the north side of town. It's very upscale, pricey, Italian, and romantic."

"And," David added, "Quinn would love it. If Seb's talking about the place I think he is, then I guarantee she'll be in heaven."

"Okay. But what about the rest of the day? I don't think a shopping trip or a tour of Ohio is going to cut it for our girl."

"They won't. That's why you guys are going to take her somewhere completely unexpected."

Sitting on the edge of a side table, Sebastian launched into his plan for the two boyfriends and their date with their girlfriend.

* * *

Finding her mom in the kitchen making dinner, Quinn hesitated at the doorway, not ready to face her mother. With a glare at Dave for shoving her forward, the blonde took a deep breath before letting it go slowly.

"Mom?"

"Quinn. Oh, hi David. It's nice to see you, dear. Are you staying for dinner? It's lasagna night."

From where he stood in the doorway, Dave nodded. "Sure, Judy. That would be great, thanks." Shooting Quinn a look that obviously told his friend to stop stalling, Dave crossed his arms over his chest, there if Quinn needed him.

"Actually, Mom, I uh, I kinda need to talk to you about something." Leaning against the kitchen counter, Quinn shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans as her mother turned away from the stove.

"What's going on, Quinnie?"

Quinn flinched, the disappointment already clear on her mothers' face. It was almost as if her mom expected her to announce she was pregnant again and this time David was the father.

"You remember how I told you that I'm dating one of the boys from Dalton?"

Her mom nodded. "Of course, Sweetie. You said you met Nick while on vacation. Did you two break up? Are you okay? You have me worried, Quinnie."

From his place in doorway, David nodded at Quinn. "Just tell her, Q."

Taking a deep breath, Quinn let it go, closing her eyes to block out her mom's reaction.

"Nick won't be the only one taking me out Saturday, Mom."

"I don't understand, Sweetie. What do you mean? This Nick boy isn't the…"

"… There's two of them." Quinn interrupted. "I have two boyfriends, Mom. And they're together, too."

"I think what Quinn is trying to say, Judy, is that she is in a very loving, though unconventional relationship with two men who are not only dedicated to her, but to each other as well. I have never seen three people so much in love with each other the way Quinn, Nick, and Jeff are."

Dave stepped up to stand behind Quinn, gently squeezing her hand when she slipped it through his. He was determined to be there no matter what Judy had to say. Dave knew how much Quinn loved her boys, and that was all there was to it as far as he was concerned.

Quinn bit her lower lip as her mother sunk into one of the kitchen chairs, regretting having to tell the older blonde woman about her unusual relationship. Sitting down in a chair across the table from her mom, Quinn took her mom's hands and held them in hers. "Mom? Please? I know it sounds crazy. It is crazy, actually. But Nick and Jeff? They love me. I know it's messed up, but I… I love them, too. We kind of… It's as if we complete each other. Try to understand, please?"

Identical hazel eyes looked up from where they had been boring holes into the table, and Quinn felt herself deflating as her mom removed her hand from her grasp. "What do you expect me to say, Quinn? Two years ago, some boy is singing about you having his baby, which turned out to not be his, and now you're dating two boys who are also dating each other? I just don't get you, Quinnie. What happened to my baby girl who dreamed of marrying Prince Charming like Cinderella?"

"That little girl is still here, Mom. I just found two princes who treat me like a princess than just one," Quinn choked out, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"I want to meet them, Quinn. When they come to pick you up Saturday, they will enter the house, and I will speak with them. After that, we can talk again, alright?"

Nodding, Quinn stood, knowing better than to try and hug her mother, so she wiped the tears from her cheeks with a sniffle. "Thank you, Mom."

"Don't thank me just yet. You two stay in the living room. I'll call when dinner is ready."

Letting Quinn pass by him, Dave lingered behind as his friend left the room. "Judy? Quinn was there for me when no one else was. She didn't judge when I told her some of the horrible things I have done. Nick and Jeff love her like nothing I have ever seen before. They may be a bit eccentric and the relationship unusual, but I have never seen two people look at her with so much love and adoration as those two do."

* * *

Saturday morning came much too quickly for Quinn's liking. While she knew she should have been excited about going out on a day-long date that the boys had refused to tell her anything about, but the blonde was more worried about her mother's reaction to her boyfriends than she was about what shenanigans her boyfriends could possibly have planned. Her mom's opinion really mattered, and she usually took everything the older woman had to say into consideration, so if her mom didn't like Nick and Jeff, it would tear her apart.

At ten on the dot her doorbell rang, and Quinn stayed upstairs, sitting on the top most step so she could hear the conversation she knew was about to take place once her mother opened the front door. The boys had been warned that her mom wanted to speak to them and had promised the night before over the phone that they would be on their best behavior. Nick would fine; it was Jeff and his erratic self that she was worried about. Could her blond boyfriend tame himself long enough to survive her mother?

The sound of Nick's voice floated up the staircase, pulling Quinn from her thoughts as she strained to listen.

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray. I'm Nick Duval, and this is Jeff Sterling. We are here to take Quinn out for the day."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am," Quinn could hear Jeff say. She grinned; glad her more rambunctious boyfriend was in fact toning it down on her behalf.

"It is nice to meet you boys," she hear her mom say. "Quinn has told me about the two of you and your… unusual relationship."

Quinn could practically see her boyfriends exchange looks of understanding, and heard a slight rustle of something.

"We brought these for you, Ma'am."

Flowers.

Nick and Jeff had gotten her mother flowers.

"They are lovely boys. Why don't you two have a seat in the living room while I put these in water? I'm sure Quinn will leave her spot on the top stair where she is eavesdropping and join us in just a moment."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn counted to sixty before heading down the stairs to join her mom and boyfriends in the living room.

* * *

"Well, I think that went well."

Seated between Nick and Jeff in the backseat of Nick's dads chauffeured town car, Quinn just shook her head, still in shock from the meeting between her mother and her two boyfriends.

"I'm just glad it's over and I'm still allowed to see you two."

"As if we would ever let you go, Quinn. Mom's permission or not, we would have found a way, even if we had to wait until after graduation to see you again."

"Which would have happened if you two hadn't been on your best behavior."

Pecking each boy on the cheek, Quinn let her hands slid into theirs with a soft smile. "Thank you for being perfect gentlemen. Mom may not be completely fine with me having two boyfriends, but I hope she will come around eventually."

"She will, Quinnie," Jeff assured with a nod. "Nicky and I will be on our best behavior any time we have to meet her, promise."

"He's right, Q. We'll have your mom won over in no time."

"I hope so. So, where are you whisking me off to today, guys?"

Leaning forward and sharing twin smiles full of mischief, Nick and Jeff just smiled sweetly at their girlfriend.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Nearly two hours of cuddling while watching a movie in the backseat of the town car later, Quinn looked out the window Jeff was sitting by to see them exit off the Columbus ramp. Turning to see Nick beaming to her right, Quinn raised an eyebrow in question only to receive a shake of her brunette boyfriends' head.

"Forget it, babe. We're not telling you what's going on."

"We kinda have to, Nicky. Remember the clothes?"

"Wait. Clothes? You guys didn't spend a lot on me, on this whole date thing, did you?" Quinn frowned, her hazel eyes hardening slightly. She knew her boyfriends had money, but that did not mean that she wanted or expected them to spend it on her.

Shocked blue eyes met brown as Jeff and Nick glanced at each other over their girlfriends' head. Turning to the girl and taking her hand in his, Nick spoke, his voice soft and even. "Quinn, we want to make our first date special. Yes, Jeff and I spent money, but neither of us could imagine anything better to do with it than to make you happy."

"We wanted to make this date epic, Quinny," Jeff said, taking the girls' other hand in his. "Let us do this. Let us spoil you like the princess you are. Please?"

Quinn sighed softly as she listened to her boys plead with her. Smiling softly, she first kissed her blond boyfriend on the cheek before subjecting her dark haired boy to the same treatment. She loved the two men beside her, and if they wanted to do this for her, she would let them.

"Fine. You can spoil me all you want, boys. Now, tell me, just where are we going right now?"

* * *

"Surprise!"

The blindfold Jeff had insisted on Quinn using was pulled from her eyes and the girl could feel her jaw drop. Whatever it was that she could have ever expected, this was most definitely not it.

"Paintball?" Quinn looked at each boy in turn, the excitement of her surprise evident, Jeff's readiness to play only betrayed by his hardly controlled bouncing. "This is amazing, boys. How did you….?"

Taking the girl by the hand, Jeff pulled her toward the entrance of Land Paintball, Nick walking just a pace behind the pair of blondes as they made their way into the building.

"It was actually Sebastian's idea," Nick explained as he held the door open for his boyfriend and girlfriend. "Jeff and I were at a loss, and he remembered a conversation the two of you had with Kassie about getting people together to play. We rented the whole woods for the day."

It was already too much, the way her boyfriends took care to spoil her. Kissing each boy in turn, Quinn couldn't help the grin that seemed plastered on. "I love you two so much. You didn't have to do all of this. Just spending the day with my favorite boys is all I needed."

Smiling softly, Nick handed Quinn a box and pointed her toward the women's restroom. "Go change into these. We wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful dress."

Five minutes later, Quinn stepped out of the large handicapped stall and looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. The boys really had gone all out. She wore a red professional paintball player shirt, and the pants, while baggy in places would certainly help against the sting of the paint filled ball when she got hit by one. Pulling her slowly growing back out hair up into a ponytail, Quinn smiled at herself in the mirror, wondering for the tenth time that day how she had gotten so lucky to have two young men to love and cherish her.

* * *

_Phiff! Phiff! Phiff!_

Three more blue spots exploded on the tree right next to where she was taking cover, and Quinn grinned, having now found Jeff's position, hidden behind one of the run down little shacks on the field. She returned fire, her pink paint splattering all over the shed. A loud squeal made her fight back laughter, knowing she had managed to hit her blond boyfriend.

One down, one to go.

She found Nick hiding near the river bank, his green filled ball splattering just at her feet as she ran from one tree to hide behind another. A snap of a branch made the girl turn her head and aim as Jeff came up beside her.

"Together."

She barely heard the whisper but nodded, watching as Jeff ran from their hiding place to take up position behind a tree just to her left. A shared nod and the two blondes began pulling their triggers, the _phiff_ of each shot filling the air as they shot at their boyfriend.

Managing to avoid the return fire, Quinn grinned, stepping around her hiding place and taking aim where she could just see Nick's arm sticking out behind his tree. She let off one well-placed shot and didn't bother holding back her laugh when her brunette boyfriend dropped his weapon in favor of holding his wounded arm.

Quinn pulled off her face mask and made her way to her now wounded boyfriend. Nick was glaring up at her from where he crouched near the river, and Jeff stood behind her, laughing.

"And that is why I told you to wear the arm protectors, Nicolas."

"Yeah, yeah. Just kiss it and make it better, you evil wench."

Shaking her head, the girl bent over and pressed a kiss to her boyfriends' lips. Victory was sweet.

* * *

Sliding back into the backseat of Nick's town car, Quinn settled in between her boyfriends, resting her head on Jeff's shoulder as their brunette boyfriend slid in beside them, closing the door behind him. Letting Nick slide her hand into his, Quinn closed her eyes, humming softly in content as the car moved forward. Playing paintball was not something she had expected out of her boys, and she could only imagine what the two had planned for the rest of the day.

The three rode in silence, only breaking it to exchange chaste kisses until the car came to a stop outside of a small day spa. Watching her boys jump out, Quinn shook her head, not about to argue with the two men.

"We are going to leave you here, Quinny." Jeff said as he helped her out of the car.

"The staff have their instructions. You are to relax for the next hour, and Jeff and I will be back at four to take you to dinner, okay?"

Quinn merely nodded as Nick, and then Jeff kissed her on the cheek and slid back into the car. Shaking her head softly, the blonde made her way through the doors of the spa, where she was immediately led to a chair for a manicure and pedicure.

An hour, a relaxing mani-pedi, and a nice up-do later, Quinn stood in a large dressing room, a garment bag hanging on the back of the door, and a shoe box sitting on a stool beside her. If she didn't love her Nick and Jeff and know that they loved her and that was why they were spoiling her rotten, Quinn would feel horrible about how much the boys had to have spent on her today.

Unzipping the garment bag, Quinn's hand flew to cover her mouth as she gasped out loud. The dress was stunning. It was a beautiful yellow, what she could only describe as a pale dandelion, with a black trim along the neckline that extended over the right shoulder. She had saw something like it only once before, in a magazine. If Kurt were here, she thought, he would know exactly who designed such a gorgeous dress.

Stepping out of the dressing room, Quinn saw Nick from the corner of her eye, and she turned just in time to see both of her boys lose control of their jaws as they dropped. Laughing quietly, Quinn moved to stand before her boyfriends and twirled.

"Close your mouths boys. You will catch flies if you aren't careful." She smiled, finally taking in what Nick and Jeff were wearing. They had used their hour to shower and change, both in nearly matching suits. Nick wore a soft green button up shirt under his black jacket, Jeff pairing his with a shirt that matched the color of his eyes. Both men were as handsome as always, and Quinn was again proud to say that they were hers.

"You two look amazing," she said, kissing each boy in turn.

"You look…"

"Stunning."

"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful."

"Breath taking."

"Amazing."

Laughing, Quinn shook her head, a stray curl bouncing by her ear. "I get it guys. And thank you. This dress, the shoes, everything… It's all just too much. If I didn't love you two before, I certainly would now."

Receiving a kiss from Jeff and then Nick, Quinn let her boyfriends escort her to the waiting car, where she once again sat between the two. As the car began its slow crawl through the increasing Columbus traffic, the three fell into light conversation, recalling their earlier adventure.

The car pulled to a stop twenty minutes and three near accidents later outside of Pasqualone's Laplaia. Quinn's jaw dropped as Nick helped her out of the car and Jeff closed the door behind them. Turning to her boyfriends, Quinn shook her head at their obvious looks of pride at her surprise, giving them both a slap on the arm.

"You two are spoiling me way too much! Pasqualone's Laplaia? You have to make reservations a month in advance to get in here! How did you…"

A kiss from Jeff silenced the girl.

Deciding to just go with it, the blonde let herself be led into the four star restaurant, both boys escorting her in, their arms around her waist.

It was during dessert that Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer.

"How did you two get us in? And did you really book the entire field for three hours at the paintball place?" Sipping at her glass of water, Quinn looked up at her boyfriends, the pride they had for pulling the date off evident on both of their faces.

"We did reserve the wooded field for a few hours just so the three of us could play and have some privacy," Nick said as he swallowed a bite of his bread stick.

"And it was Sebastian who got us the reservation for dinner. His cousin is the head chef here." Jeff shrugged, taking a drink from his tea.

"So it really was Sebastian's idea for the paintball then? 'Cause I know he and I have talked about getting a bunch of our friends together to play."

"Yeah. We were trying to come up with ways to make today perfect for you, and we already had the tickets for the show, but didn't know what else we could do."

"I see… Wait. Did you say show?" Quinn lowered her fork as she raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that there is more after dinner?"

These boys were going to kill her.

"Uh huh," Jeff managed through a full mouth, causing Quinn to chuckle. Some things never changed.

"We have three tickets to see _West Side Story._"

"Have I told you two how much I love you?"

"Not in the last ten minutes," Jeff smirked, earning himself a playful swat from his boyfriend.

"But we love you too, Quinn."

* * *

The show was fantastic. Absolutely everything she had hoped to see in the Broadway version of the musical. Performing in a high school production of the play was one thing, but for Quinn, seeing it performed live by professionals just made the story really come to life. By the end of the performance, she had to admit that she could definitely see Berry playing Maria on that stage someday.

The ride back to Lima was as uneventful as it could be with three very much in love and very happy teenagers riding together in the back seat. By the time the town car stopped outside of her house and she was being walked back to her door by both Nick and Jeff, Quinn was sure she would have a few marks to try and hide from her mother for the next week or so.

Reaching her porch, Quinn turned to her boyfriends, not wanting the night to end. "Today has been amazing. You two didn't have to do all this, but I had so much fun. I love you two so much."

Quinn squeaked as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug, none of them wanting to let go. Finally, she stepped back, kissing Jeff then Nick before walking up the steps.

"Good night boys."

"Sweet dreams, Quinnie."

"And we love you more."

"I don't doubt that," Quinn said with a soft smile as she opened the door.

* * *

"_Well? How did it go?"_

"God, Dave, I love them so much."

"_And they love you, too."_

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go! If you have any special occasions or anything you would like to see our favorite three go through, let me know!**


End file.
